Total Drama: All-Stars, Take 2
by MugenSocks
Summary: Since Total Drama: All-Stars didn't get the best ratings, the producers decided to order another season of All-Stars, and try to do things right this time. 16 classic contestants (possibly more), are brought back to compete with each other for the reward of 1,000,000 dollars!


**A/N: If you know me from my other Total Drama fic, and first-ever fic on this site, Total Drama: Rebound, just know that I am putting that fic on hold until this series is over. 28 contestants are hard to write, as well as coming up with challenges for the loads of chapters that would follow. So, I've decided to start working on this—a fic that has fewer characters to work with and will most likely have fewer chapters than Rebound. I just want to work on a smaller fic series first, before indulging in one that's larger, to get the hang of things. Hope everyone understands!**

* * *

"Welcome, Total Drama fans!" A man exclaimed. That man was Chris McLean, the host of all the Total Drama seasons. "We're back in Pahkitew Island, to host another competition between 16 old contestants, who will go through tons of pain, all for the great reward of 1,000,000 bucks! Since Total Drama: All-Stars didn't do so well, the producers ordered another season of it, except, they've told us to do everything right this season. What does that mean, you may ask? You'll find out soon."

He walked over to the newly built dock. "Oh, look, there's the jet, containing all of our contestants. The first returning contestant of this season is..."

Chef threw out a handsome Latino boy, out of the jet.

"**The Arch Villain, Alejandro!"**

The other contestants followed suite.

**"The Queen Bee, Heather!"**

**"The Brick-house with a Heart, DJ!"**

**"The Terrifying Twins, Amy and Samey!"**

**"The Fairy-tale Princess, Ella!"**

**"The Aura-Reader, Dawn!"**

**"The Athletic Overachiever, Lightning!"**

**"The Jock, Tyler!"**

**"The Dumb Princess, Lindsay!"**

**"The Emo Girl, Gwen!"**

**"The Strong Silent Genius, B!"**

**"The Know-It-All, Noah!"**

**"The Quiet Brainiac, Scarlett!"**

**"The Sister with Attitude, Leshawna!"**

**"**And, finally, **the Germaphobe, Dave!"**

Once all of the contestants landed in the water, they had to climb onto the island, without any assistance, as Chris didn't feel like "getting his hair wet."

* * *

"So you're all finally here," Chris irritatedly stated. "Took you long enough."

"Well, it's not our fault you threw us in the water, without anyway of getting back on land."

Dave ran up to Chris. "Chris, Chris! You introduced me as the last contestant. Where's Sky? I only came back here for her."

"Sky? Oh yeah," Chris chuckled. "She declined to compete this season to hang out with her new boyfriend." he laughed again. Dave's jaw dropped. "She never told me she had a new boyfriend," he muttered to himself. "This isn't right. That's right... Chris is probably lying like he always does. I've got to find her and make things right." Heather, annoyed with Dave at this point, pushes him. "Can we hurry up with this introduction and continue on with the show, so I can earn the Million bucks?"

"Thank you, Heather," Chris said. "Now, this season will follow suit with all the other seasons. Now, follow me."

* * *

**Confessional: Noah**

He sighed. "I really didn't want to come back, but my girlfriend, Emma, forced me to. If I do manage to win the money, I'll split some of the money with her."

"So, I've noticed that Owen isn't participating this season. Guess everything'll be less 'lively' now."

* * *

They all began to follow Chris. "Don't walk next to me," Amy told her twin sister. "It'll make me look bad." She was rewarded with a glare by Samey. Leshawna interjected. "Girl, you walked next to her first. You're the second most stuck up person I've met," she said, alluding to Heather as being the first. Heather simply rolled her eyes at this. Amy scoffed and walked faster. Samey smiled at Leshawna and said "Thank you! She's always been so mean to me, ever since I was born." Leshawna raised her hand. "Up top, girl," to which Samey high-fived her.

"Where do you think we're going?" Tyler asked Lindsay. "I think we're going forward," she unironically answered.

"We're going to the trophy room so Lightning can get the million dollars," Lightning said. Alejandro commented, "That made no sense. Why would we go to the quote-unquote 'trophy room' to give someone a million dollars?"

"What do you mean it made no sense? You make no sense." Lightning retorted. Dawn put her hand on Lightning's shoulder. "You skipped school to play with your friends, too much," she said. Lightning jumped up, in shock. "Ah! creepy girl! You're back!"

"Ooh, do you also have an affinity towards animals?" Dawn asked Ella, who had a small bird standing on her finger. She shook her head up and down. "How can anyone not have an affinity towards these cute, harmless, animals?"

"I love animals, as well. But, what I love more is Mama. I miss her," DJ stated, really sad. B pat his back, to comfort him.

"Then just get eliminated first, so you can see her again," Heather told him, annoyed.

"Don't listen to her, DJ," Gwen said. "Great to see you again, Heather. I see that you're a bigger sour-pus than ever." Heather turned around swiftly to face Gwen. "What was that?!"

"Ladies, ladies, let's not get into a fight, this early in the season," Alejandro stated, trying to be charming, in front of the four girls from Pahkitew Island, Ella, Scarlett, Amy, and, Samey. Ella simply smiled, like she always does, meanwhile, Scarlett rolled her eyes. Amy and Samey didn't really seem to notice him that much.

Chris stopped, so everyone else following him also stopped. There was a huge cloth over three different buildings. "In season 6, contestants and their teams were required to build their own shelter. The producers don't want that to happen again, because we'd be too similar to another show. So, in order to prevent that, they provided cabins for us. Chef, would you please?" Chef walked over to two of the hidden buildings and pulled off the huge piece of cloth covering them. "This time around," Chris said. "We'll be having three teams, again. The teams who lost a challenge will be required to sleep in these two cabins until the next challenge comes around. The team who wins a challenge will sleep in this third cabin. Chef?"

Chef walked over to the third cabin and would pull the cloth off. Everyone was excited to see what the winners' cabins would look like. Chef pulled off the cloth and... revealed a cabin that looked exactly like the other two cabins. Chris chuckled. "Surprised? We lost most of our budget when Camp Wawanakwa drowned, so don't be mad as us for the low-quality winners' cabin." He lifted a finger up. "And!" he said before anyone could say anything. "The winning team will get actual food cooked for them, by Chef, instead of the slop he gave the campers in Seasons 1-5." Making most of the campers happy and eager.

"Wait," Scarlett interjected. "You said there would be three teams, correct?"

"Yes."

"There's 16 of us," She responded.

"Your point?" Chris asked her.

"In order for all teams to be equal in member size, there needs to be 5 on each team. 3 teams of 5 would equal to 15 contestants, in-total. Since there's 16 of us, one team would have an extra player and an advantage over the other teams," She preached.

"She has a point," Gwen commented. The other contestants seemed to agree.

"If Sky was here, everything would've been equal," Dave commented. Scarlett pointed a finger up. "Actually, if she were to be here, there would be 17 total contestants, which means there would need to be at least 5.6 people on each team, for everything to be equal. That's currently not possible, so, no, your theory of Sky being here would not make anything equal."

Lindsay leaned over to Leshawna. "I didn't understand a word she said, but it sounds like it all makes sense."

"Yes, yes, I know," Chris stated. "I was about to get to that. Anyway, remember in season 2 where the contestants had to do a challenge and after that challenge was over, they'd have to vote 2 people off? Yeah, it's going to be the same here, except, you'll only have to vote 1 person off, this time. I'll announce the challenge once you guys have dried off. After that, meet me at the Campfire Pit after this. Oh, and, we've made sure so no one is able to take control of the island again, Scarlett."

Scarlett rolled her eyes as a response.

* * *

**Confessional: Leshawna**

"C'mon man, it's been three seasons of me competing on this stupid show. Your girl, Leshawna, is clearly due the 1,000,000 dollars, at this point. Now that I'm back, though, I will win the million dollars. I am determined!"

"Harold, if you're watching this at home," she blew a kiss at the camera. "I miss you, baby."

* * *

**Confessional: Samey**

"It feels weird being back. Now that I am, I guess I should do my best to win the big bucks. I'm still mad at how Amy decided to return as well," she said angrily. "Leshawna seems like a nice person, though. I hope that she and I can become good friends."

* * *

**Confessional: Tyler**

"Sweet, Lindsay and I are both back on this season. We've been going steady back at home, but getting a million dollars would be great! I just hope that we're on the same team this season. We've never been on the same team before, so it would be cool if we were this time."

* * *

**Confessional: Lindsay**

Lindsay stared deeply into the camera, in confusion. She poked the lens a few times. "What is this thing?"

* * *

**Confessional: Scarlett**

"Ever since I was initially eliminated in season 6, my family and friends have been acting very wary of me. I decided to return here so I can avoid those people and even try to win the reward money. There will be a huge difference, this time. Since everything has been revealed, I won't be acting all polite, like I initially did during my debut. And, since Max isn't participating this season, everything will be much less exasperating. I just hope no one else is as annoying as him, however."

* * *

Like Chris told them all to, they met him at the Campfire Pit. "Ahem," he said. "We have hidden three golden eggs in different parts of this island. You are required to bring those eggs back. If you happen to already have an egg, you are not allowed to search for another egg or take another one. If you manage to find an egg, sprint over here to win. There will be three winners for this challenge, and, those winners will have immunity for today's elimination ceremony and will be the people that will be choosing their teams. With that said, go search for those eggs!"

Everyone sprinted out of the Campfire Pit and into the forest. Tyler ran closer to his girlfriend. "Lindsay, let's look for the eggs together!" Lindsay obliged. "We're like, two mommy chickens looking for their eggs!" Ella noticed this and ran up to Dave. She still fancied him and since Sky is no longer here, she believes that she now has a chance with him. "Oh, Dave, do you perhaps wish to look for an egg together?" she asked him.

"Sorry, Ella" he declined. "I'm already looking for the eggs with Sky."

"But, she's not here," Ella said.

"Yeah, she is. She's just hiding somewhere, like the eggs."

"Oh, okay. Bye, I guess," Ella responded, sadly. Alejandro noticed Ella's reaction to Dave and immediately took action. He ran up to her. "Please, do not fret over a boy like him," he told her. "If I was your lover, I would not care about a girl who isn't even on the same island as me. I'd treat you with respect. You are as beautiful, as you are sweet." She seemed to be cheered up by him. "Really?" she asked him.

"Of course," he confirmed. Charmingly looking into her eyes. She simply blushed and looked away with a smile, as a response. "Yeah, but you're not her lover, are you, Ale-jerk-dro?" Heather walked passed them, pulling Alejandro with her. While Heather was pulling him away, he noticed something sparkling in a bush behind Ella.

Moments before all of that happened, B saw something sparkling in a tree. He scratched his chin while looking at it. Moments later, he gasped and seemed to brighten up, as if he had an idea. He picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the tree, just missing the sparkling object. This was part of his plan, however. The velocity of the rock affected the object, causing it to fall down. He walked up to the bush it landed in and began to search for the sparkling object in there.

Somewhere else, Lightning was searching for a golden egg, much like everyone else. "If I was a chicken inside an egg," he said. "Where would I be hiding?" he searched around the forest, checking trees, bushes, and even looked up at the sky. "Ah hah!" Lightning looked at the ground and began to dig. "If the egg isn't overground, then it must be underground!" Noah saw what Lightning was doing and face-palmed. "Hey, genius, I don't think the eggs were hidden underground." Lightning ignored him—well, he probably didn't hear Noah—and continued to dig, much to the know-it-all's annoyance. "Whatever," he said, walking away. "You do you."

"Even with an IQ of 180, this is proving to be difficult," Noah said to himself. He rested his finger on his chin. "Wait, he did say that they hid the giant eggs around the island, not only in the forested area..." he hurriedly ran to the shoreline of the island. He began to look at the rocks. Eventually, he stumbled across a shiny rock. Noah stared at it for a bit, until "A golden egg!" he exclaimed. He went to go reach for it, but, right before he grabbed it, a bird flew by and latched onto it. It flew into the direction of the forest. Noah sighed. "The things I do for money..." he got up and started to chase after the bird. "Hey, give that back!"

"So, what brought you back to Total Drama?" Gwen asked Leshawna.

"The same reason it brought back you," she responded. "The million bucks."

"I honestly didn't want to return, but the money was kind of tempting," she partly chuckled. "Last season I participated, I was way too focused on becoming friends with Courtney. This season, I should actually focus on challenges and winning the million."

"Yeah, I—" Before Leshawna could continue, she was interrupted by yelling. Two girls yelling, to be exact.

"Ugh, you are so annoying," one of them said. "You're lucky I haven't tried to convince anyone to vote you off."

"Well, it would be great if you did," the other retorted. "That way, I wouldn't have to see you for a while!"

Leshawna looked at Gwen. "Be right back," she said. Leaving Gwen, she walked over to where the arguing between the two people was coming from. Eventually, she managed to realize that the two people arguing were the twins—Amy and Samey. "Ugh," Amy scoffed. "I honestly don't know how I was eliminated before you, last season. Oh wait, never mind, I do know why I was eliminated first. You manipulated my teammates by making them think you were me. Don't know how you managed to do that when I'm clearly the prettier twin." Samey wanted to respond, but she was too hurt by Amy's statement to even say anything.

"—How can you be the prettier twin when both of y'all look exactly alike?" someone interjected. The twins noticed that an extra figure was there with them, being Leshawna.

"Yeah, Samey, how could you think that?!" Amy asked her twin, trying to deceive Leshawna into believing that Samey was the one who said that. Samey was shocked by this. "Me?! You—"

"Please, I can tell the difference between you two" Leshawna interrupted, standing up for Samey. "Don't go pinning the blame on your sister when it was you who said that." Samey was surprised. Aside from Jasmine, Leshawna was the first person to stand up for her. Amy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, in irritation. "Once I get immunity, I'm telling the others to vote you two off!" Amy stated, walking away, in order to look for a golden egg. Samey smiled. "Thanks, Leshawna, was it?" she thanked her. "I appreciate it."

"No problem, girl" Leshawna replied. "That girl's about as stuck-up and annoying as another girl I know," alluding to her other enemy, Heather. Leshawna saw a sparkling item inside of a shrub.

B was still searching for the egg that fell in the bush. Alejandro popped up next to him and ran his hands through the same bush. Alejandro managed to grab onto the giant golden egg and pull it out. "I must thank you for your charity work," he stated. B glared at Burromuerto for stealing the egg he initially found. The silent genius went to go grab the Giant Golden Egg from the arch-villain. Alejandro managed to move before B could grab it. He then began to run towards the campfire pit, as fast as he could. B still glaring at him. While Alejandro was running, Heather suddenly appeared in front of him. "Where are you going?" she asked. She then noticed the egg in his hands. Immediately, she grabbed the egg and tried to steal it from him. "Give it to me!" Heather exclaimed.

"As they say here: finders keepers!" Alejandro said, in defense. The two continued to play the game of tug-of-war. Heather raised her foot back, implying that she was going to kick him. Alejandro saw this and let go of the item. "Hah! You fell for it," Heather happily said, as she made a run for the campfire pit. Her boyfriend started to chase her. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to take the egg from her, in time. He climbed up a tree and began to jump from one tree to another. Eventually, he jumped off of a tree in front of Heather. He extended his leg, causing his girlfriend to fall, and let go of the egg. Alejandro caught the golden egg and ran towards the campfire pit once again. "Here you go," he ran up to Chris and gave him the egg.

"That was fast," Chris commented. "Sit over there." Alejandro obliged.

"Hey everyone! Alejandro has given me an egg, which means that there's only 2 more left! Hurry up, already!" Chris announced through the megaphone.

Ella skipped around the forest, happily. Small birds following her. One of them landed on her finger. "Hey there little birdy, I am looking for an egg," she sang. "It is of the shiny variation, if I found it, I'd be full of elation." As she continued to sing, more and more animals, such as some deer, raccoons, more birds, and even a bear, started to follow her. She ended up running into Dawn and DJ, both of whom were sitting down, with smaller animals and insects sitting with and/or on them. Ella approached them. "Have you two managed to find any eggs?"

The two of them shook their heads. Ella empathized with them, "Me neither! But I would be very excited if I did!" Dawn walked up to Ella, a confused expression and rested her index finger on her chin. "When I initially saw you, your aura was a lighter pink shade. Now, it's a vibrant, bright, and radiant, pink aura. ...Have you fallen in love with someone new?" Ella was surprised to hear this. "Uh, y–yes, I have," she stuttered. "How exactly did you find out? Did the animals tell you?" Dawn shook her head.

"Nope. It's your aura that told me."

Ella looked confused. "Aura?" she asked. She looked at DJ, thinking he might know. He simply shrugged as a response.

"Everyone has a life-force that they emit. I can read that life-force!" Dawn answered. Ella lifted her hands up, happily. "Ah, that makes sense now! _I have an aura, you have an aura! We all have an aura; I found a fedora!_" Ella continued to sing and walked away, animals following her.

* * *

Scarlett was walking around looking for a golden egg, with Dave following her. She was trying to focus but was constantly pestered by Dave about, you guessed it, Sky. "Scarlett, you're smart, right? Can you tell me where Sky is? I seriously can't find her anywhere!" Scarlett turned around, angry. _"Stay calm and composed, Scarlett," _she muttered to herself. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "Oh, Dave, look! Sky's over there, looking for an egg!" Dave immediately turned around. "Sky?!" He ran towards the direction Scarlett pointed at.

Scarlett stood there, smugly smirking at herself. "Now, back to the challenge." She looked around the bushes until she found something. Her eyes widened and a mischevious grin formed on her face. She went to reach for the item that was there. "This will unequivocally be useful."

Dave was walking. "Sky! Where are you?" Dave saw Gwen. Well, he didn't see Gwen, he "saw" Sky. He smiled. "Sky!" he ran towards her. Gwen heard him running, and turned around. She and Dave bumped into each other and fell down. Dave grabbed Gwen by the shoulders and hugged her tightly, "Sky, I missed you!" Gwen managed to push Dave off of her. "What is wrong with you?! I'm not Sky!" Dave's illusion of Sky quickly dissipated.

"Ew!" he exclaimed. He pulled out some hand-sanitizer and cleaned his hands. He was rewarded with a glare from Gwen. Dave stood up. "Sky where are you?!" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Somewhere else, Lindsay and Tyler were looking for eggs together. "Wait, Tyler, what are we looking for, again?"

"An egg, I think?"

"Alright," the blonde-haired girl said. "Wait, what does an egg look like?"

"It's like, round, like a circle. Usually white. I don't know where they come from, though," he shrugged with his hands extended. From the sky, a golden egg fell and landed on Tyler's hand. It was the egg from the bird that Noah was chasing.

"Lindsay, I found an egg!" Tyler stated.

"So that's what an egg is!"

Tyler grabbed Lindsay's hand and started to run towards the campfire pit.

"Ooh, I found an egg," Samey stated. Leshawna was a bit disappointed that she didn't go to reach the egg from the shrub, earlier. Samey extended her arm. "Here," she offered Leshawna the golden egg. The ghetto girl was surprised. "Straight up?"

"Yep," the good twin answered. "It's a 'thank you' gift from me, for standing up for me against Amy." She gave her newfound friend, the egg. "Now, run!"

"Thanks, girl!" Leshawna rushed towards the campfire pit.

Tyler and Lindsay reach the campfire pit, where they saw Chris sitting on a lawn chair and Alejandro sitting on a log. "Hi Jalapeño!" Lindsay exclaimed. Alejandro simply waved at her.

"Didn't expect you to get it," Chris said, taking the egg from Tyler, who was confused why.

"Does this mean we win immunity?" Lindsay asked Chris.

"It means, _Tyler_ wins immunity," he answered. Lindsay tilted her head in confusion. Chris face-palmed. "Which means that you need your own egg to win immunity."

"Oh. Tyler, let's go find another egg together!"

"Oka—" Chris blocked Tyler from going.

"Sorry, but Lindsay has to go get one by herself."

Before Lindsay could leave the campfire pit, Leshawna arrived.

"I made it! Here!" Leshawna exclaimed as she handed Chris her golden egg, who graciously accepted.

"Attention all contestants: Leshawna has given me the third and final egg!" he announced through the loudspeaker. "Which means, the rest of you guys are losers!" he chuckled. "Now meet me at the campfire pit later today, for the elimination ceremony. McLean out."

* * *

Everyone was at the campfire pit, for the elimination ceremony. "Just like in All-Stars #1, to vote someone out, you must cross out an 'X' over an 8x10 portrait of another contestant. Someone other than our winners, of course. Now, get voting." B, Amy, Dave, Noah, Tyler, Lindsay, Lightning, Alejandro, Dawn, DJ, Ella, and Scarlett, all did so, without necessarily showing the camera who specifically they were voting for.

* * *

**Confessional: Gwen**

She showed the camera a picture of Dave, which she then crossed out.

* * *

**Confessional: Dave**

"I don't think I'm on the chopping block," he said. "I think Amy and that girl, Gwen, might be on it, though."

"I miss Sky."

* * *

**Confessional: Leshawna**

"That Amy girl's really getting on my nerves, she doesn't seem like she'd be helpful on a team either, so there's no point in keeping her here for the future."

She crossed out a picture of Amy.

* * *

**Confessional: Samey**

"Ugh, Amy is seriously so mean and annoying. She doesn't hold a shred of respect for me or anyone else here. Heck, she doesn't have any respect for anyone besides herself. I seriously hope the others vote her off, I just want to spend some time here without her ruining stuff for me."

She crossed out a picture of her twin.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

She crossed out a picture of Ella. "I don't like her."

* * *

Chris held a tray of marshmallows, 15 of them to be specific. "Here, on Total Drama, a marshmallow means life. If I hand you a marshmallow, you are safe from elimination today." He held up three marshmallows. "Since Alejandro, Tyler, and, Leshawna won today's challenge, they are given these immediate marshmallows." And so, he tossed him the food. "The following people are also safe. Lindsay, Gwen, Noah, and Dawn." He threw the marshmallows at them. "Heather, DJ, B, Lightning, and Scarlett, are the last people that have not been voted against, so they're safe."

Amy, Dave, Ella, and Samey were the only ones without a marshmallow at this point. "Ella and Samey, are also safe, racking up only 1 vote, each." He threw two marshmallows at them. Samey high-fived Leshawna, in satisfaction. This left Amy and Dave in the bottom two. "Dave, you somehow managed to annoy everyone here, with your constant talking about Sky," he said. "Amy, I thought you were the good twin, at one point, but it seems that no one thinks that, anymore." Amy had her arms crossed, looking angry, like usual, while Dave sat in his seat, nervously. "The final marshmallow goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The long pause simply seemed to create more tension. Dave and Amy looked at each other, hoping that the other would be the one to be eliminated. Chris took one large breath, here it was. He was going to announce who would be given the final marshmallow. ...Then he breathed out.

"Amy," Chris tossed her a marshmallow. She stood up and caught the marshmallow. She was ecstatic to have been given one.

"What?! Why me?!" Dave angrily asked, standing up.

"Whoever voted for me," Amy said, angrily. "You'll pay."

"Well, Dave, If you'd stop talking about Sky for a minute and actually acknowledge other things, most of us probably wouldn't have voted for you," Gwen preached.

"Not to mention, she has a new boyfriend now," Heather commented.

"And didn't you try to kill her, after she said she had a boyfriend?" Alejandro asked Dave.

"You all are—Hey!" Chef walked by and he lifted up Dave and took him off-screen.

All of the non-eliminated contestants, Chris, and Chef, stood at the dock. There was a huge piece of cloth over a large object. "The humiliating exit that will succeed the very humiliating Cannon of Shame, is..." Chef took off the cloth. Everyone was surprised at what they saw. "The Sling of Shame!" There was a giant slingshot. Dave was sitting on the sling. "Uh, Is this safe?" Dave asked Chris. "Probably," he answered.

"Is this even legal?" Samey interjected.

"Any last words, Dave?" Chris asked him.

"Sky, where did I go—" Chris pressed a button causing the slingshot to fire him. "—Wronggggg?" he continued to scream while he soared through the sky.

Ella waved at the sky. "I'll miss you!" she yelled. Heather rolled her eyes. "That makes one of us," she muttered. The contestants walked away, presumably back to their cabins. "Wait one second," Chris said, causing everyone to turn to him. "The episode still isn't over yet, which means, we still have some time left."

"And?" Noah interjected.

"_And_, we'll be using this time, to let our winners of this challenge choose their teams. Alejandro will get the first pick, as he was the first person to return an egg to me. He'll be followed by Tyler, who will then be followed by Leshawna. All of you will have to stand over there, and your chosen team members will have to stand beside you. Dead donkey?" he asked, Alejandro's last name being Burromuerto, which translates to dead donkey. Alejandro glared at McLean, but loosened up his expression and began to examine all of the competitors, aside from Tyler and Leshawna. "Hmm..."

* * *

**Confessional: Alejandro**

"Before choosing, I examined everyone's usefulness and how far they make during seasons. But, my first choice for a team member was obvious."

* * *

Heather's arms were crossed and her eyes were closed. She was confident.

"Scarlett!" Alejandro exclaimed. Which was rewarded with a "What?!" from Heather. Scarlett took the initiative and walked over to Alejandro. Heather was mad.

"It's Tyler's turn to choose now," Chris added. Tyler closed his eyes and raised his hands up happily. "Lindsay!" he yelled. Lindsay happily walked over to her boyfriend's side. "Did I win?" she asked. Ignoring her question, Leshawna decided to go ahead and choose. Like Alejandro, she looked around and scanned all of the contestants, not choosing blindly, as Tyler did. "DJ," she said, the Brickhouse walking over to her. Heather was sure that Alejandro would choose her, this time. "Dawn," he said. She walked over to him, walking past an irritated Heather, in the process.

"Uh, Noah," Tyler stated, adding his former Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot teammate to his team. "I'll be on a team with the two smartest people in this season, whoopty doo," he sarcastically commented. "Aw, thank you!" Lindsay thanked him, not realizing he was being sarcastic. Leshawna scanned everyone again.

"Samey," The good twin excitedly went over to Leshawna, and high-fived her newfound friend, much to the annoyance of Amy. Alejandro looked at his significant other. "Heather," She walked over to him. "It's about time," she said. It was Tyler's turn, again. "Am—" before he could choose her, Noah covered his mouth. "Think about it, would you rather have her on your team or the super-jock who made it to the finals of his debut season?" referring to Lightning. Tyler took some time to think. "Lightning!" The jock cocked his arm and said "Sha-booyah!" at the same time.

Leshawna, Samey, and DJ, all whispered to each other. Finally, they made up their choice. "B!" The silent genius walked over to them, fist-bumping DJ. Heather whispered into Alejandro's ears, but at a volume that Scarlett and Dawn could hear as well. "As much as I hate saying this, choosing Gwen would be a good idea." Alejandro looked over to the other two girls, awaiting their approval. They shook their heads up and down. "Gwen," Alejandro said, adding the goth to his team. She sighed since she'd be on a team with Alejandro and Heather again. There were two people left—Amy and Ella. Tyler didn't know who to choose, so he looked at his team, for their opinions.

Ella was still smiling, while Amy was glaring at Ella with her arms crossed. "The Ella girl seems nice," Lindsay said. Noah shrugged. "She could be kinda useful, I guess." Lightning continued to kiss his muscles.

"I guess we'll take Ella, then," Tyler stated. hearing this, the fairy tale princess elatedly skipped over to her new teammates. This left Amy the only person who had not been chosen yet. "This means that Amy joins Leshawna's team by default," Chris stated. Leshawna and her teammates were visibly annoyed by this, Samey was the most annoyed, however. Amy walked over to her team, glaring at all of them. Chris walked over to Alejandro and his team. "You guys will now be known as **Team Sun**!" All of the members high-fived one another.

Chris walked over to Tyler and his team. "This team will be called **Team Moon**, from now on!" Team Moon all screamed 'woohoo!' Then, he walked over to Leshawna's team. "Finally, you'll all be referred to as **Team Star**!" They began to cheer. Scarlett raised a finger. "Actually, the Sun _is_ a Star, so you're insinuating that there are two Team Stars." Chris angrily rolled his eyes. "Fine, they'll be called **Team Eclipse** or something, then."

He proceeded to turn towards the camera. "1 down, 15 more to go. What team will win the first team challenge this season? More importantly, who will win the 1,000,000 dollar prize? Find out next time on Total! Drama! All-Stars! Take 2!"

* * *

**Elimination Order:**

**16\. The Germaphobe, Dave**

* * *

**Small Note**: Many people might ask why I made Dave act, well... insane. To be blunt, Dave kind of is insane at this point. He has been known to slip into insanity and reject reality when things don't go his way, such as when it was revealed that Sky had a boyfriend (now her ex). Additionally, we can't forget about the bear attack he faced, at the end of Pahkitew Island, that surely would have added to his insanity. Also, I'm sorry for the lack of content for this first chapter. I've been working on it for a while, but I've had to restart many times, as my computer can be crappy. I just wanted to get the chapter out, as I ended up becoming really irritated.

Oh, and, I did some research with aura colors and all that, so the stuff about aura that Dawn was spouting wasn't made up. Also, I was doing some research, but did you know that Lindsay was supposed to win Total Drama Action? Her position was given to Beth later on, because Lindsay's voice actor, Stephanie Anne Mills, was busy and had bigger roles.

* * *

**Teams:**

**Team Sun:** Alejandro, Scarlett, Dawn, Heather, Gwen

**Team Moon:** Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Lightning, Ella

**Team Eclipse**: Leshawna, DJ, Samey, B, Amy

* * *

**Review Questions:**

**\- Who do you think should've been eliminated, instead?**

**\- Opinion on the cast?**

**\- Should I make Chapters longer or shorter?**

**\- What's your opinion on the teams?**

**\- Who do you think will be eliminated next & who do you think will win?**


End file.
